


Flight jokes

by Jen88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: Hi here comes another short story and I’m not sure if it’s to be continued.Let me know what you think





	1. Chapter 1

You were boarding for your plane back to Vancouver. The weekend you had spend with your friends from the US at a supernatural convention. When you saw that Jensen, Jared, Misha and his son West were in line right in front of you, you were internally screaming. You were a sassy girl and thought Jared might rememberers you, from his photo ops. As you were seated in the middle row on the left seat, you tried to hide your smile when you saw them next to you. Misha sat on the window and West besides him. Jared behind Misha and Jensen next to him. 

After fifteen minutes West got bored and started staring at you. As you tried not to look back at him he asked you “ hello, what did you do in the US?” With a wide grin you turned towards him and said “I met some friends at a convention”. Misha looked at you, but you were wearing casual clothes, so that he couldn’t figure out if you were a fan. He said “Westy leave her alone”. He nodded at you with an apologetic smile. You turned back to your book. A few minutes later West said “my daddy and his friends were at a convention too”. You smiled again “really? That’s interesting. You know, I do this once or twice a year. It’s fun”. West got excited “yes uncle Jensen says that too, but for me it’s just boring” he points to Jensen, who waved at you. You nodded towards him and said to West “I can understand that this is boring for you buddy”. Misha tapped his son on his shoulder to remind him to stop.  
Another five minutes later West whispered “my dad is going to conventions every month, sometimes more than once”. You couldn’t hide it and started giggling and whispered back “what? Has he nothing better to do?” A loud laugh from Jared made you all look at him for a second, but he didn’t look up from his phone. You could see Jensen’s confused look and Misha tried to hide a smile.  
A few minutes later Misha turned to you because he thought he had to clear that up “just for you to know, I’m an actor and I’m not going to these conventions as a fan.” You grinned and nodded “yeah, I’m sure you are” and rolled with your eyes. Misha’s mouth fell open “no really”. You nodded again “yeah, I got you”. Jensen were laughing silently and Jared yelled “someone give me popcorn”. You and Jared shared a look and then he recognized you. He laughed even more but kept his mouth shut about that you were a fan. He enjoyed your messing with Misha too much. Misha couldn’t believe it. He googled himself and showed it to you, “look” he said. You started laughing “Misha?” Jensen joined your laughing and West pouted “dad, first you’re telling me, I can’t talk to her and then you steal her from me”. Jared chuckled “Yes Misha, he’s right don’t steal her. Now it got a little awkward and you turned away, still smiling. 

A week later you came out of a coffee shop and Misha saw you. He ran over to you and smiled “Hi, do you remember me, from the flight? To be honest, the whole time I couldn’t forget about you. That was one of the funnier things that weekend”. You smiled “I do remember, Misha right? How is your son?” Misha’s face lit up and he said “West is at home now, with my wife. Hey can I ask you something?” You smiled sheepishly “that’s nice to hear. What is your question”. With a shy smile he asked “would you like to come on set with me? I have a day off and I could show you around at the supernatural set.” Your head fell down and you laughed “Hey don’t worry. I do believe you that you’re an actor”. Misha bit his lips, but said nothing. His eyes were on you and it made your heart flutter. “Okay. Right now?” He smiled “yeah, follow me”. 

On set he showed you everything and introduced you to everyone who crossed your way. Jared and Jensen were surprised to see you. And Jared used the time to talk to you, when Misha and Jensen talked about their clothes. Jared said “are you enjoying the tour?” “Yes and thank you for not exposing me” you answered. Jared continued “you have to tell him”. You sighed “I know, when we met in town, I haven’t had the heart to tell him. Hey can print a photo somewhere?” Jared pointed to a guy “sure ask him”. Jared distracted Misha and you rushed to the guy.  
When you were back Misha said he wanted to show you his trailer and led you to it. “Wow it’s nice” you smiled. It knocked on the door and Misha asked you if it would be okay for you to be alone for a few minutes. You nodded and he left his trailer. As soon as he were gone, you put the photo with a note on the back at the table. With a sigh you left his trailer and made your way to leave the set. 

Misha stepped inside his trailer and found a photo op with you and him as Castiel on his table. He looked around and saw that you were gone. He turned the photo and read

“hey Misha, I had so much fun at the flight, that I couldn’t tell you the truth when we met earlier today. I really enjoyed your company, but I lied and that’s why I had to leave. Don’t be mad at me.  
xoxo (Y/N) ”

Jensen stood behind Misha and put a hand on his shoulder “Buddy I knew she was a fan the moment she said: Misha??? at the flight. Remember? That’s from the French mistake, that was my line. That’s why Jared and I were surprised that you brought her here”. Misha turned around and said “why does it feel like......I lost something?” Jensen smiled “oh no! Don’t tell me you have a crush on her?”  
Misha blushed and turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing Misha could think about was you, even after a week. He had talked to Jared, but he just called him a weirdo. He talked a lot about you with his wife, because he knew she would support him. With Jensen it was different, he said that Misha should tweet her photo op, but Misha thought that would be too much.

So he went to the coffee shop again with your photo, to ask if they know who you are. One of them knew you, but said you wouldn’t be there often. Misha left his phone number and told the guy to give it to you if you showed up. 

A week later Misha went again to the shop and the guy told him that he gave you the number three days ago. He was wondering why you wouldn’t call him or even send him a message. Back in his trailer, Misha posted on Twitter: please call me. Nothing else just that. After an hour, he got a message from you. 

You   
“Hi Misha, did something happen? Sorry but I’m at work and can’t talk right now”   
Misha   
“Why did you leave? And why are you ignoring me? He gave you my number days ago.”

He couldn’t believe that it took you four hours to answer. 

You   
“I’m back home from work now. Sorry if you’re mad at me, but that was the reason I left and did not call you. I was scared that you would yell at me or something. You know at the flight it was just a joke. I had no idea I would see you again. I don’t know why I didn’t say something when we met again. I’m sorry 

Misha sat back on his couch and smiled “stupid girl”. He quickly typed:

“I need to talk to you. Where are you I’m coming over”. 

You   
“Ummm I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. I have to get up early tomorrow”. 

That was a lie, but you were still scared that he could be mean. That was nothing you wanted. 

Misha   
“Come on, I won’t bite”

You   
“Uh, okay I give up. I live (Y/adress)”

Misha didn’t reply. He grabbed the car keys and left. On his way to your apartment his heart was beating faster and he remembered Vicki‘s words “be careful, I love you”. With sweaty hands he used the doorbell. When you opened the door you saw a very uncomfortable looking man standing there. A little unsure you let him in. He followed you inside and sat down on your couch. A little surprised you took a seat next to him and started “so umm I don’t know what’s going on, tell me why are you here”. Misha’s thoughts were everywhere but not where they should be. He looked at your mouth and your hands, before he realized that he was staring. He knew he couldn’t just tell you why he was really in your apartment and so he said “joke or not, I’m not mad at you. I...... I was just thinking that...” he blushed and smiled to the ground.  
You thought that, that was cute but you were still confused. Misha tried again “I thought that we could maybe if you want, see us again. I mean spend some time together. That was what I wanted to ask you in my trailer before you left. I can not explain it to you but I like you”. Misha could’ve slapped himself for that. “Since when I’m such a teenager” he thought. You sat there, wondering about what to answer. That wasn’t what you thought he would say. He said “can you please say something, it’s getting awkward for me”. With a shy smile you finally said “if I wouldn’t know it better I’d say you have a crush on me”. Misha blushed and he put a hand in front of his face. He awkwardly laughed “that is so embarrassing”. With your eyes wide you put an arm around his shoulders and whispered “oh my god, you do have a crush on me”. Misha was frustrated and confused about how to respond to you. You could sense that he wasn’t in a good mood after you called him out. “I’m sorry” you said and hugged him. You had the feeling that you needed to comfort him. He looked up at you and said “would that be a problem?”. You couldn’t believe what you just heard. You started laughing. “I don’t know Misha, come on. You’re the actor, I’m the fan girl and you’re married with kids. It just never came to my mind” you tried to be serious. Misha didn’t smile anymore and said “stop laughing, I just wanted to be your friend with the option for more if you want it too. I don’t get what’s so funny about that”.  
When you saw that he was hurt you whispered “I’m so stupid. Sorry Misha, I‘d love to be your friend. How about dinner tomorrow? I’ll cook something for us.” He looked you up and down, he was trying to figure out if you were joking.  
When Misha didn’t respond you pulled his head at your chest, he took his arms around your waist and cuddled up with you. “From now on I’m going to call you my little Diva” you smiled. He laughed and looked up at you “what? Are you serious?” 

You separated from each other and he said “I’m sorry that I showed up here and said all those weird things and” he sighed “I don’t know, when I showed you around on set it just felt like we know us well and when you left without a word, I thought I lost something”.   
You smiled “I don’t know what to say Misha. That is so sweet of you to say that and you know what? I can’t wait to get to know you better. I mean at first it was weird because I thought you would be mad at me for leaving, but now I’m just glad that you’re here”. Misha’s face lit up and he said “so dinner tomorrow?” You nodded. “Okay I should go now” he said happily and got up. You said your goodbyes and then you went to bed. 

You couldn’t really sleep, because you thought about what had happened tonight. “What is going on? At the con he treated me like everyone else’s. But since the flight it got different and all of it just because I made a stupid joke. I’m so excited about how and where this is going” you smiled to yourself. 

Misha sat in his car with a huge grin on his face. He couldn’t believe that this turned out so well. He leaned back in his seat and thought “she really is interested, or was she just trying being nice to me because I showed up at her place like a creep? No I saw it in her eyes.”   
Back home Misha got in bed, his wife turned around and asked “and how was it? Did she kick you out?” He smiled and took her in his arms with a toothy grin. “Okay when do I get to know her? You know I have to go back to Washington tomorrow. ” Vicki laughed. Misha sighed “one thing at a time, babe”.


End file.
